A Garden of White Roses
by MamaKatie
Summary: A drabble series of White Rose shenanigans, some fluffy, some angsty, but all in all, all full of love and appreciation for the White Rose duo.
1. Chapter 1

"You know…" Ruby leaned against the wall of their apartment, arms crossed as she smiled down at her girlfriend, currently kneeling down next to the bundle of fur next to her. "I really wish _we_ had as good a first impression as you do with these little guys."

Weiss ignored Ruby, rolling her eyes at the remark as she pet the small terrier in front of her, currently rolling on its belly as she pet it for the tenth straight minute.

"Weissss," Ruby walked towards her girlfriend, drawing out her name in a whine as she let out a huff, causing the white-haired girl to finally turn towards her, smirk prominent on her face. "Don't ignore me!"

"Honestly Ruby, you're worse than the dogs with how much noise you make," Weiss responded, standing up and walking slowly towards Ruby, making the raven-haired girl back up into a wall, pressed closely against Weiss, feeling her face heat up before closing her eyes as Weiss kissed her, slowly and lovingly.

Quickly wrapping her arms around her waist, they continued for a moment before parting, foreheads pressed against each other, soft smiles across their faces in a silent, intimate moment between the two before a bark behind them brought them back to reality.

Separating quickly, Weiss walked over, grabbing a bone from the counter and leaning back to play with their new foster dog, Rocky.

"Oooh, I'm so sorry Rocky! Don't worry, I still love you!" Weiss said, scratching the terrier behind its ears, causing it to wag its tail, bringing a smile to both girls faces.

Ruby shook her head at the scene in front of her, smiling softly at the intense happiness radiating off of Weiss.

The pair had moved in together only a year beforehand, after the war with Salem had finally ended, and as Ruby figured out a reasonable hunting schedule that meshed well with Weiss' duties as CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss had suggested they adopt a pet.

Ruby wasn't surprised in the slightest, having fond memories of their days at Beacon when her girlfriend had first met Zwei - whom the CEO would forever refer to as her "first love". However, when Weiss instead suggested they foster dogs, helping them find their true home, Ruby was shocked; that is until she remembered the soft spot Weiss had for animals, and how her desire to make everyone not feel alone anymore expanded to even household pets.

So, she agreed, and time and time again, Ruby and Weiss invited different dogs into their home, taking care of them, and adopting them in their hearts.

And because of this, with a smile, Ruby looked upon every animal with so much fondness, knowing the deep joy it brought Weiss, and how it always brought the pair closer together in the end - something she would always support.

As Rocky barked once more, Ruby kneeled down to play with him, sneaking a kiss to Weiss in the process, she remembered how excited she always was to help.

...even if the dogs made a better first impression than Ruby ever had.


	2. Mother's Day

The light summer breeze blew against her red cloak, blowing her hair and cloak backwards behind her as she stood alongside the cliff, eyes only on the stone grave in front of her.

Everything was silent to Ruby Rose, although she knew if she focused, she would hear the sounds of grimm fighting in the background, further along the forest where she stood.

But at that moment, all of her attention was on one of the most important people in her life...the one right in front of her.

"Hi Mom!" Ruby smiled sadly, staring at the grave, voice cracking slightly as a wave of emotion overtook her, just as it always did when she slowed down enough to think about her deceased mother. "I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here, since it's a little early in the year. Well you see…"

* * *

Sitting in the childhood room of her girlfriend, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her as she sat in the wooden chair at the desk, Weiss Schnee sighed.

Leaning forward, she clicked her pen open before writing the words "My Dearest Mother" and pausing.

Letters always came easy to her, so why was this so difficult?

* * *

' _I wanna go home to Patch for the weekend," Ruby stated briefly during their lunch break, arm around her girlfriend as they spent some much-needed quality time together._

" _Why this weekend? We have tests next week," Weiss scolded, pulling away for a moment, eyes narrowing. It wasn't like Ruby to skip out on training or schoolwork like that; the red-haired girl had really stepped up in her position as leader over the years._

" _It's Mother's Day, Weiss," Ruby stated, eyes flickering everywhere but at Weiss herself._

" _Oh." Weiss simply responded, unsure of what to say. "I...I understand. It probably would be good for you, in that case."_

" _Yeah!" Ruby smiled, relieved that Weiss understood without having to explain anything. She never went into too many details about Summer, but whenever she was brought up, Weiss always made sure to listen and give her best empathy. "What about you though? I never hear you talk about your mom. Is she like...you know, your dad?"_

" _My mother is an alcoholic," Weiss stated bluntly, making Ruby flinch before sighing. "But...she's a good woman. I don't condone her actions, not in the slightest, but before everything, we used to write letters to each other. When she was away...before Father finally got to her."_

 _Her voice was sad, yet Ruby could tell Weiss was trying her hardest to stay strong. She understood - though for very different reasons, the topic of mom's was always tough for Ruby as well, even after so many years._

" _Well…" she began, turning to face Weiss once more. "Why don't you come to Patch with me...you could even write another letter! I know things aren't...the best in your family, but I think it'd be good for you."_

" _I think I'd like that Ruby,"_

* * *

"And that's why I'm here! I miss you so much mom, but I'm glad I could be here, for your day. One day I'll have you meet Weiss, and it'll be so great! She's so great and nice, and she works so hard, and she does so much for me and still _likes me?_ I just...really hope you like her, Mom," Ruby smiled at the grave, tears freely falling from her face. "I miss you, and I love you so much. I promise to try to visit more! And like I said, with Weiss next time! It's...good to see you."

And with the wind still blowing against her, Ruby began her trek home.

* * *

"Weiss, I'm home!" Ruby called out as she walked back into her childhood home, running up the stairs to her room, smiling as she saw Weiss finishing up her final words. "You actually wrote to her?"

"Hmm...oh hello Ruby," Weiss smiled as Ruby wrapped her arms around her stomach, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah...it's not much, but I wrote to her. The Mom I grew up with, that tried her best and hadn't given in to the alcohol. It's...therapeutic to say the least, though I obviously can't risk sending it."

"I think that's okay…" Ruby said, holding her close to her. "That might be for the best."

Guiding Weiss to her bed, the pair laid down, arms still wrapped around each other.

"...I really miss her Ruby…."

"I know. I think that's okay too."

With a deep sigh, Weiss held onto Ruby tighter than ever, knowing that even if neither had the best situations for mother's day, at least they had each other. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
